Bound to Serve
by KillerSunkist
Summary: Draco wanted a servant. Harry was for sale. This could be interesting.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
Ok well this is NOT an original idea. A very talented author created it. Or set the basis up for it in my mind. Unfortunately, she has left it unfinished. So I am going to refine it, twist it, and make it my own. I doubt very seriously anyone will find anything resembling her story in my own. This will contain Slash, Slavery, and Rape.  
This will also contain Male Pregnancy, Abortion, and Abuse.  
  
Chapter 1: Presents  
  
The house was blown to smithereens, a tiny chimney was all that was left of the rubble. It was what he found in the tiny chimney that worried Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. A tiny baby. One that had been crying from hunger for hours. Albus carefully examined the poor boy and he appeared normal except for the discolored lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Albus sighed looking at the remains of the Potter household and swished little Harry into his robes and set forth a plan to keep Harry hidden for a decade, until the appropriate time came for Harry to rescue everyone.  
  
Six years had passed since that faithful night. Harry sat on the stoop of the porch looking at the street. He had seen people walking around in black robes all day. They all looked upset, and seemed to be crying. Harry's Uncle Vernon had come home and told Harry to sit outside while he and his wife had a chat. The little chat had turned out to be very curious information.  
  
"Vernon? What is it? Why do you have one way tickets to America? We love England." There was a long silence Harry couldn't hear. Someone was speaking quietly. "Oh my, but this can't be It doesn't exist." he heard his Aunt's shrill voice. "I saw it with my own eyes. WE MUST MOVE PETUNIA THAT IS FINAL" with that Vernon had stormed to the porch and hit Harry across the face. "Your kind caused this. You will pay for it. We know where you come from. Get in the car." Vernon had not spoken to kindly to Harry.  
  
It was an awfully long car drive. When they had finally arrived they were in London. An odd man came up to Vernon "How much you want for it?" Harry stared up at the man confused about what was going on.  
  
Roughly the man pulled Harry out of the car and dragged him down the street. Harry knew something was wrong, he had never felt safe with the Dursley's but this was another matter entirely. So he did what any scared boy would do, he bit kicked, and fought with the man. Then promptly Harry fell flat on the ground, he tried to get up but was somehow restrained.  
  
Opening his eyes Harry came out of the thought. Here he was. In his cage once again. That incident had been six months ago. Since then he had been "educated". People walked around him all day. They seemed to be attracted to him, pulled to him. It was probably the stupid charm the shopkeeper had used on him to get him sold quickly, he had been here an entire week now. Then he heard something.  
  
"Daddy You promised you would buy me whatever I wanted for my 7th birthday. Well I want him Just imagine my very own servant. Don't you think it'd be swell Daddy?" The little blonde tugged on the bigger man's shirt sleeve pointing at Harry.  
  
"Draco, having a servant is a big responsibility they have to be trained, cared for, and kept disciplined. Do you remember your last pet you were responsible for?" Lucius closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Daddy... that was a basilisk... it just escaped from its cage in the excitement of getting to see the Lord. Honestly it didn't mean to turn Dobby into stone. Besides... now that Dobby is gone who will iron my clothes?" Pouting Draco knew he had made a good point with a little pout and a little small tantrum he would get his way.  
  
"Alright come along then." Harry watched the man and the boy come into the store. "You want to see the one with green eyes? Alright, but be warned he is frightened, we've only had him here a day or two and he is still getting used to his surroundings." the shopkeeper warned while opening Harry's cage and yanking him out.  
  
"Does he have a name?" Lucius asked inspecting the boy in front of him. His eyes were unfocused. That meant he could be suffering from and eye disorder, more money to be spent. Lucius also couldn't help but notice the boy's scar.  
  
"His name is Harry, we do think he has a bit of an eye problem. Seems to walk into things, but like I said we've only had him a day and the S.T.A.T.s don't fix any health problems, as you should know. He graduated top of class. I was told he seems to learn better under the use of kind words rather than abuse. He must have been abused while he was with his muggle family." The shopkeeper went on trying to keep the largely known official in his shop as long as possible and talk him into buying the servant. It was good advertising for his business, if a well known respected man like Lucius was seen shopping here others would come as well.  
  
"Well Draco if this is what you want... I'll give you ten galleons for him. Not a knut higher." Lucius and the man haggled for quite a while finally settling for 12 galleons and the promise of Lucius's future business for buying the servant's needs.  
  
"Thank you daddy " Draco hugged him "this is the best present ever "  
  
"Alright, let's get him to the manor and cleaned up. This is our very first mudservant you know. I might need to pick a few books up on their likes and such... maybe get the name of a good trainer." Lucius smiled down at his boy and looked at Harry who seemed scared and confused.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well... that didn't go to badly, did it? 


	2. Your bedroom is across the hall

Harry stood in the foyer of an enormous house. He looked from one side to see nothing but empty space, then to the other side to see nothing but space. Turning his head once more he looked straight at Draco, his new "master" and Draco's parents. Here he would live for the rest of his life, caring for Draco. Harry was much to young to understand that merely six months ago this had not been considered acceptable in England.  
  
"Draco, give Harry your parcels and show him where your room is, and where his quarters will be. He will most definatly need to know and learn well. After you are finished with that show him around the manor, make sure he knows every nook and cranny. Oh and Draco, do leave out the dungeon, I only want him to see it if he is stupid enough to misbehave. Now go on, I must try to contact the best trainer" Lucius gave his instructions in a strong voice and watched Draco instruct Harry then lead him careful to show his authority over the smaller boy.  
  
"Come on, Harry, carry these, I'll show you where I sleep, and where you will sleep. Oh we will have so much fun together! Your so much more interesting that Dobby. Oh I know! I'll race you to my room." Draco took off very quickly forgetting Harry didn't know where Draco's room was.  
  
Harry tried to keep up with Draco, but it was so hard. He had been in a cage with barely enough room to turn around, now he had finally gotten a chance to use his muscles. After much running he finally saw Draco at the end of the hall. Panting he walked up to him and tried to smile.  
  
"What took so long? I've been waiting forever. Just lay the bags on the bed. This is my bedroom, your bedroom is across the hall. I expect you to wake me every morning at 8 a.m. except Saturday where I am to sleep as late as I want. After I awake, please lay out my clothes and draw my bath. These things will never change. Understand? Good! Now check out the rest of the house." Draco talked so excitedly. The blonde simply smiled at Harry with his grey eyes dancing.  
  
Draco showed Harry every part of the manor that day. Then Draco took the time to teach Harry a few more daily routines that were to never change unless Draco specifically ordered them to.  
  
"Draco time for bed." Narcissa called out from the window of the kitchen. She smiled smugly at her husband and sat down on his lap softly. "You know honey, Draco shouldn't be the only one with a servant. If we could afford three more... Well lets just say you and I would spend more quality time together." She affectionly nibbled on his ear. "Pretty please."  
  
"I'll think about it.... What would they do for us? We have the house elves." Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife's silliness.  
  
"Oh come on Lucius, those nasty things have been outdated for months we need the newest hippest thing if we are to be the favored family for the 8 month in a row." Narcissa nuzzled against his neck. She like Draco had many tricks up her sleave for getting what she wanted.  
  
"Ok Harry, you turn down my covers, then I get into bed, you give me my dragon... Don't look at me so funny!" Draco commanded glaring at Harry. "As I was saying, then you pull the curtains together and go into your bedroom. I'll ring this bell if you need anything ok?" Yawning Draco stood before Harry in his pajamas.  
  
Harry pulled down Draco's covers and watched as he got into bed then Harry handed Draco his dragon and walked over to the window. He looked out of it "Draco?" an mphed reply came from Draco. "Draco may I... well has life always been this way? Have you always had someone to tuck you in at night and do all these things?" Harry looked over to see Draco asleep and left the room. Harry got into his bed and pulled his covers up to his chin. Sighing he wondered where his own parents were, and why he had been left for this life.

* * *

Author's Note:

awwwww I love little Harry and Draco sleeps with a stuffed animal hehe! Sorry for the long time between updates, work's been CRAZY! Wal-mart is going supercenter AHHHHH


End file.
